Into Hetalia! Yay?
by KyoTakashi
Summary: A girl named Sybil is having an anime marathon with her best friend when all of a sudden she's in Hetalia as a new country. Rated T to be safe because after all it's Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *makes extremely ugly sad face and starts sobbing*

_Yay~ I did it!_ I proudly looked down at my drawing of my bestfriend, Fera. I had gotten her slightly wavy black hair just right and I colored her hazel eyes with the perfect combination of green and brown. _I wish I was pretty like her, _I thought. "Hey. Hey. Fera. Fera~" I whispered since we were in algebra.

Fera sighed and turned to me while repressing a smile, "What, Sybil?"

"Look!" I showed her the drawing. Fera started laughing slightly.

"You ready to watch anime tonight?"

"Yeah!"

TIME-SKIP (That night)

Fera and I were having an all night anime marathon and right now we were watching the 4th season of Hetalia for the first time. France was dreaming about China when there was suddenly a BOOM. I figured it was just Fera's older brother, Jonathan, doing something he shouldn't but then there was also a bright light.

I groaned and opened my eyes to terrifying yet awesome sight- a World Conference. A World Conference! _Oh my gosh! Breath, Sybil, breath! I'm in a corner and all the countries are talking so they won't notice us, I'll be fine. Why is everyone so big though; I know I'm short but not that short. _I then decided to scan the room and as I did so I saw Italy looking back at me.

(3rd POV)

"Ve~ Look Germany!" he cried causing everyone to look at him in annoyance.

Everyone glared and Germany groaned out a 'vhat now.'

"There's a little ragazza in the corner!" Italy cheered. Germany looked at the corner to humor his italian pain and to his surprise there really was a little girl.

"Was zum Teufel!?" Germany shouted. This time everyone looked at the corner. Well this caused an uproar among the many countries.

(Sybil's POV)

Everyone was looking at us now and I was freaking out. I really don't deal well with people staring at me.

"Oh look her face'a looks like a tomato!" Italy squealed.

"Dude, she looks like Finland!" America shouted. _I look like Finland? _I glanced at my blonde hair. _No, my hair used to be blonde but it got darker and turned brown. _

"She has a cowrick rike you," Japan said to America. All this attention was scaring me but I stood there trying to hide Fera.

"Ohonhon~ I wonder where she came from?" _France..._

"Ve~ She looks'a so cute," gushed the idiotic italian.

This is where I decided to speak, "S-Stay back!" I tried to look intimidating but I was so small and that's when I realized that I was a chibi.

"Oh, I know. She must be the new country, T'lor, but why would she be here?" Britain revealed.

"New country? You must be losing it, mister," I declared.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Wow Iggy, even kids know you're crazy!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Make pasta not war!"

"I'll use my pickaxe on you,da?"

Everyone was being so loud and they sounded so mean. They reminded me of my dad. I backed up into the corner again; tears were rolling down my cheeks. I got that feeling that I get at home like I did something wrong and someone's going to hit me. I started sobbing therefore catching everyone's attention.

"There. There. Don't cry," Germany tried awkwardly.

I wiped my eyes and shouted, "I'm not crying! Something just got in my eye! Stupid..."

Germany seemed to have heard it all because his face was an angry red color.

"Aahh..." Italy wavered, "Little bella I'a don't think'a you should of said that."

A/N Sorry if my translations are wrong (I used google) Also comment if you think I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *Dead straight face* I will get there one day but today is not the day I own Hetalia.**

Sybil's POV

I suddenly realized what exactly I had said and I wanted to throw a bag of marshmallows at someone. I mean I wanted to hit someone but not hard, more like a light tap to get out my frustration. So let's see how bad my stupidity screwed me over this time. I let out a quiet sigh and put on my panda face -because pandas are adorable- to apologize. "I'm sorry," I said cutely, "Mister."_ I hate being cute; people don't take you seriously when you're cute but I don't care as long as they aren't messing with Fera._

"Hey Dudes, look!" America exclaimed, "There's another kid!" Everyone just kind of gave him the 'WTF' look while he kept insisting they look until they did. My game face appeared when that happened because there was no way they were getting close to Fera. I moved to cover her more with my body and set my tiny hands in fists. _Because this is totally going to work; a little chibi nation going up against nine grown-up countries (remember Canada) and expecting to win._

"What is the child doing?" questioned Russia. I took offence to that because it was plain to see I planned on fighting them -no matter how stupid that was.

"Ee! I think she's going start fighting!" Italy shouted. That man really is a coward. Germany smacked Italy in the back of the head in an attempt to tell him to man up I guess then rubbed his temples when the brunette started bawling.

"Well I say we focus back on the children," England suggested, "Maybe the other girl is Auroriania. After all I did hear talk of two new countries. T'lor is located by the Nordic countries while Auroriania is in the same area as India and such so based on their physical appearance the blonde is T'lor and the one with tan skin is Auroriania."

"But why did they end up here, aru? And why is T'lor so protective of Auroriania?" China butted in. Behind me I could feel Fera move a little and slowly rise. _I wonder how she'll take this... odd situation? _..._And now she's screaming, that's great. Just scream to your heart's content then have a sore throat because that's responsible. _ I was tempted to shove her own sock in her mouth so she'd have to stop to spit it out. _Nah, if I do that she'll get me back later in an even worse way. I'll just let her go mute for a while. _While she was screaming everyone else looked terrified in their own way because apparently screaming children are as scary as German tourists. Eventually, meaning six minutes later, she stopped in turn leaving me with the question of how does she scream that long, loud, and high and not die.

"Well..." I spoke up only to have nothing to say.

"Sybil," Fera whispered hoarsely, "am I delusional?"

"Sybil? What a beautiful name; it must be your human name. Nice to meet you Sybil. Why don't you give big brother France a hug?" France the forever pervert rambled before snatching me up mumbling something about 'new French territory'. _No, no, no, no, no. I not becoming anyone's territory, especially France's. _I squirmed a little before seeing England pick up my now dark brunette friend saying if France got me than he got Fera.

"No! Fera!" I reached for her and broke free of France's arms then kicked England in the shin to make him put Fera down. She fell from his grasp and stumbled before regaining her balance only to lose it again when I tackled her in hug of sorts. I was hanging on her like a monkey or sloth or something so she was slowly leaning forward because of my weight until we fell with her on top of me. Now would probably be the time to clarify that Fera is bigger than me -height wise so there fore weight wise too because she was a decent size and not a toothpick. Anyway with her on top of me I choked out, "Get you and your fat butt off of me!"

Fera replied with, "Me and my what?"

"You and your... wonderfully heavy personality off me..."

"Ok!" she chirped back and got up.

"So... I think I should take them!" yelled America and so began the bickering over who got to take us.

**Sorry about my short chapters and awful writing but I need your opinion on who each of the girls should go with. You can suggest countries other than the allies and axis by the way. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! Bye.**


End file.
